


Перечень того, что Воющим Коммандос запрещено делать в СНР

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Skippy's List, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Версия списка Скиппи в духе фильма «Капитан Америка: Первый мститель».Саммари переводчика:не знаю, кого мне жаль больше: СНР из-за развлечений Коммандос или Коммандос, которым СНР запрещал развлекаться.Примечание:Список Скиппи — разлетевшийся по интернету список, составленный специально для рядового Скиппи Шварца, который во время службы в вооружённых силах США забавлялся как мог.





	Перечень того, что Воющим Коммандос запрещено делать в СНР

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things the men of the Howling Commandos are no longer allowed to do in the SSR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278192) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



  1. СНР — внештатное подразделение основных вооружённых сил, а не вышестоящее. В связи с этим ни один из членов Воющих Коммандос не может отзывать приказы старших по званию офицеров сухопутных/морских/военно-воздушных сил.
  2. Как и реквизировать транспортные средства этих служб.
  3. Особенно если ни один из них не умеет управлять вышеуказанными транспортными средствами.
  4. Уже после крушения во время руления нелегально реквизированного бомбардировщика «Ланкастер» члены Воющих Коммандос не вправе сообщать Королевским ВВС, что тот «был сломан с самого начала».
  5. «Одалживание» расценивается как незаконная реквизиция.
  6. Даже если Фэлсворт ходил в школу со старшим лейтенантом и тот должен ему услугу, Корабль Его Величества «Ансон» существует не для того, чтобы устраивать Коммандос круизы вокруг залива для романтических свиданий.
  7. СНР может, в силу требований военного времени, на некоторые вещи закрывать глаза. Это не означает, что Коммандос могут вести открытые обсуждения этих случаев.
  8. Пункт 7 не относится к устроенным Моритой и Дуганом аферам со ставками в тараканьи бега, закрывать глаза на которые мы не будем.
  9. «Открытое обсуждение» из пункта 7 распространяется не только на речь, но и на любые рисунки, заметки, официальные отчёты, сообщения азбукой Морзе и фальшивые приглашения на свадьбу.
  10. Особенно это относится ко всему, что капитана Роджерса заставляет краснеть, а сержанта Барнса — давиться смехом.
  11. На любой проект, вызвавший хихиканье у двоих и более членов Коммандос, может быть наложено вето.
  12. Позывной Капитана Роджерса не «мамочка».
  13. Позывными также не являются «мамуля», «маман» и другие вариации на тему.
  14. Агент Картер не может убить кого-либо силой мысли, и Коммандос обязаны прекратить говорить новобранцам обратное.
  15. Даже если агент Картер поощряет этот слух.
  16. Запрещается распространять слухи о влиянии сыворотки суперсолдата на сексуальные показатели.
  17. Особенно те слухи, которые подтверждает сержант Барнс.
  18. Запрещается подстрекать мистера Старка к экспериментам, изучающим влияние сыворотки суперсолдата на сексуальные показатели.
  19. Запрещаются попытки доказать, что СНР является вышестоящим по отношению к другим родам войск учреждением, путём проведения состязаний по выпивке.
  20. Запрещаются попытки доказать, что СНР является вышестоящим по отношению к другим родам войск учреждением, путём проведения игр в покер на раздевание, домино на раздевание, дартс на раздевание или шахмат на раздевание.
  21. Любые альтернативные версии текста песни «Наш звёздный орёл» возбраняются.
  22. При первом появлении на оккупированной территории Европы запрещается убеждать детей в том, что «Буги-вугийный горнист1» — государственный гимн США.
  23. Запрещается менять формулировку приказов на содержащие двусмысленные выражения сексуальной тематики.
  24. Запрещается во время проводящихся совместно с основными подразделениями операций говорить, что изменение формулировки приказов на содержащие двусмысленные выражения сексуальной тематики является основным уставом СНР с целью «приведения противника в замешательство».
  25. Джонсу и Дернье не разрешается учить кого-либо «полезным» французским фразам.
  26. Это же относится к немецким фразам, в особенности к тем, которые делают капитуляцию немецких войск неловкой для каждой из сторон.
  27. Позывной сержанта Барнса не «Миссис Роджерс».
  28. А также не «жёнушка», не «невеста фронтовика» и не «подруга дней моих суровых».
  29. Тот факт, что сержант Барнс находит эти позывные занятными, не имеет значения.
  30. Запрещается подкупать пятерых мальчиков для имитации «омоложения вследствие несчастного случая с излучением».
  31. Как и подкупать пятерых девушек из женского вспомогательного территориального корпуса для имитации «гидровской сыворотки для смены пола в кофе».
  32. То, что в СНР нет единой установленной униформы Коммандос, не означает, что вы можете носить что вздумается. К запрещённым предметам относятся: килты, купальные костюмы, женская одежда всех видов, тоги, а также возбраняется обмазывание вайдой.
  33. Запрещается на вопросы о том, где ваши офицеры, отвечать «ССРТБ2». Мы знаем, что означает «ССВЧЖ» — пришлось выяснить.
  34. Запрещается рассказывать любые истории о нападениях на базы Гидры, которые вызывают у новобранцев тошноту.
  35. Даже если это реальные события и даже во имя «закалки их духа».
  36. Запрещается обсуждать в кают-компании «везде ли красный» Красный Череп, так как это отбивает у всех аппетит.
  37. «Мишка Баки» сержанта Барнса не является частью структуры командования и не может быть оставлен ответственным за подразделение, когда капитану Роджерсу и сержанту Барнсу нездоровится.
  38. Капральская нашивка на левой лапе Мишки Баки не делает его капралом.
  39. Подкуп младших лейтенантов СНР, чтобы те призвали Мишку Баки и повысили в звании, всё равно не делает его капралом.
  40. Запрещается на любые вопросы о ваших офицерах отвечать строчками из «Ромео и Джульетты».



 

* * *

1 Популярная песня 1941 года. Подробнее [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boogie_Woogie_Bugle_Boy).

2 ССРТБ — Ситуация Стандартная: Роджерс Трахает Барнса (SNRFB). По аналогии с ССВЧЖ — Ситуация Стандартная: Всё Через Жопу (по-английски SNAFU). Snafu в английском получило настолько широкое распространение, что порой употребляется уже в качестве слова как такового, а не аббревиатуры.


End file.
